In the related art, there are known microscope apparatuses for examining both a high-luminance region and a low-luminance region of a specimen (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-128354 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0205519). The microscope apparatus disclosed in JP 2012-128354 switches the intensity of laser light with which a specimen is irradiated from high intensity to low intensity to generate a plurality of images with different fluorescence intensities and combines these images to acquire a combined image with a wide dynamic range so that both a high-luminance region and a low-luminance region of the specimen can be examined. The microscope apparatus disclosed in US 2012/0205519 executes gain correction on the luminance of each pixel in an image of a specimen so that both a high-luminance region and a low-luminance region of the specimen can be examined.